Copos de nieve
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: Un copo va solo de arriba abajo. Abajo se funde con el todo, se integra y se realiza. Pasa de ser una gota de agua congelada a ser un manto blanco que inunda de alegría el corazón de la Navidad...


_Técnicamente, esto debería haber sido publicado en Nochebuena, pero ya se sabe… es un día que no da tiempo a nada_

_Nos vemos abajo

* * *

_

Está triste, o eso cree.

La navidad le crea un sentimiento tan ambiguo, que en realidad siente tristeza de él mismo. Hay gente rebosando alegría por todas partes, y él solo puede pensar en todas las cosas tristes.

Recuerda Nochebuenas rebosantes de felicidad, brindando a la luz de las velas, bajo el son de unas canciones mal cantadas. Recuerda trazos de niño, ilusiones sin sentido, momentos fugaces en su vida, que pasaron sin dejar rastro.

La sonrisa de su madre, el calor de sus manos al llegar al andén. El olor de la cocina, atestada de gente yendo y viniendo. Las velas pálidas languideciendo en la madrugada, y un coro de voces hablando sin parar.

Pronto, por la mañana, despertaba inseguro¿y si no había nada?. Bajaba los escalones, confuso, mientras intentaba, por todos los medios, averiguar cuál sería su regalo aquel año. Nunca lo consiguió. Siempre eran cosas sorprendentes, cosas a veces inútiles, cosas increíblemente extravagantes.

Y él las amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

La nieve caía al otro lado de la ventana, y él miraba arriba, a las estrellas, preguntándose dónde estaba el principio de aquella cortina blanca. Intentaba buscar, en su imaginación, un lugar donde no estuviera nevando, por encima de las nubes. Seguía el recorrido de un copo hasta el suelo, para verlo acumularse con miles de compañeros. Allá arriba, en el cielo, el copo estaba solo. Allí abajo, en el suelo, se disolvía hasta formar parte de muchos más.

La nieve caía en silencio, sin cesar, y sus ojos de niño, y sus oídos, le permitían ver, y escuchar cosas que otros no podían.

Pero no por ser niño.

Otras, el sentimiento opresivo dentro de él, ése que salía _de vez en cuando_ a la luz, se apoderaba de su ser por completo. Era entonces cuando quería salir al frío, retozar por la nieve pero no para contemplarla.

Había años malditos, años en los que no podía evitar sentirse el niño más desgraciado del mundo. Y lloraba, encerrado en sí mismo, para que pasaran los días, y todo volviera a ser normal. Luego, podía volver al colegio, y se sentía aliviado porque aquella vez no había tenido que mentirle a nadie.

Pero en su mente se desgranaban retazos de ilusión cuando todos comentaban lo bien que estuvo la cena, o lo fantásticos que fueron los regalos.

Entonces, los ojos del lobo, y los oídos, se plegaban de arrepentimiento, y se culpaban por ser así, y no saber ser de otra manera.

Hay cientos de motivos por los que ser feliz ésta Navidad. Esta y no otra. Pero él tiene solo uno para convertirla en la peor de todas. La peor hasta el fin de sus días.

Hace solo un año, era feliz. Feliz como se puede ser con el frío de una guerra calándole los huesos a uno, hasta hacerle chirriar de miedo. Feliz como para olvidar que hay gente que no lo es. Y tanto recordar al que no está, tanto pensar en quien no te acompaña. Tanto buen sentimiento que solo se manifiesta ahora… a veces cree que todo son palabras que trae la nieve, allá desde el cielo, y que en el suelo se convertirán en un grupo más de acuosos momentos, para acabar derritiéndose entre las grietas del tiempo.

Este año no hay tiempo. No hay tiempo para pensar en el momento preciso, sino en que ya no volverá.

Todas las cosas que hace, todos los movimientos, todos los objetos, recuerdan a otras. Se levanta temprano, y al posar los pies sobre el suelo frío, piensa en su madre, y su casa siempre cálida. Cuando tira de la capa para abrigarse, piensa en Hogwarts, y en los regalos a los pies de la cama.

Atraviesa la puerta y el pasillo está vacío, y recuerda el año que pasó la Navidad en casa de otros, y la casa estaba llena. Recuerda cuando él mismo formaba parte de un todo, y no estaba solo, como ahora.

Al bajar las escaleras, sabe que todo está silencioso, y no por la nieve. En el calendario sobre la chimenea, ya no están marcadas las lunas. La mesa está rota. La ropa, rasgada. Ha perdido la noción del tiempo, y ya no es consciente de cuándo debe ponerse a salvo.

El calendario está anclado en una fecha. Y la mira hasta hartarse de mirarla, y los números han perdido el sentido, y son solo unos dibujos sobre un papel. Y las letras están tan estudiadas, que ya no significan nada.

Han perdido el sentido, el valor.

La palabra perdió su fuerza el día que se pronunció en vano.

Amistad.

Le martillea la sien cuando se acerca a la chimenea y coge el calendario, y lo mira y lo lee, y aprieta los puños. Maldice en silencio, y recuerda el último año.

Recuerda un gato y un niño.

Una cena con nieve, con velas y música.

Carcajadas de alegría. Las varitas preparadas.

Alerta permanente.

Arrastra los pies rumbo a la ventana.

Está nevando.

El recuerdo de su infancia se aleja de pronto. Ya no hay niño. Ya no hay hombre.

Solo recuerdos amontonados.

Solo colmillos de lobo.

Quiere aullar, y extrañamente, no puede.

Quiere aullar en la noche, bajo la nieve, pero no nieva, y no es de noche.

Eso quiere decirle que hay cosas que deseará hacer toda la vida, pero no podrá hacer nunca más. Nunca volverá a ser el niño que creció y vivió. Nunca volverá a sentirse alegre por Navidad.

Esta es la primera Navidad de su nueva vida. Todo el mundo lo ve así, pero lo celebra. Él no puede. No hay nada que celebrar.

Brindaría él sólo frente a tres sillas vacías.

Una por el valor.

Otra por la amistad.

Otra por el amor.

Y él solo alzaría la copa.

Bebería en silencio con los ojos cerrados, y desearía estar muerto.

En un rincón del cuarto habría una cuarta silla. La de la traición.

Ahora está triste, y siente frío.

Fuera nieva, y sabe que está llorando.

La nieve cae hacia abajo.

Un copo va solo de arriba abajo. Abajo se funde con el todo, se integra y se realiza. Pasa de ser una gota de agua congelada a ser un manto blanco que inunda de alegría el corazón de la Navidad.

Él fue una vez parte del manto que cubría la vida. Ahora, es una gota de agua que se está congelando.

Y asciende hacia el cielo por culpa del aire.

Solo.

* * *

_Hola_

_A mí la Navidad me pone triste. El POV era de __Remus__La fecha, 31 de Octubre de 1981, muerte de los Potter._

_Podría ser (solo podría) un esbozo del futuro de __Remus__ tras El principio del Comienzo, mi otro __fic__, que está sin terminar. Si no lo has leído, no problema, no hay confusiones. Si lo has hecho, ésta sería una escena perdida que podría o no continuarlo._

_Espero que te haya gustado_

_Besos,_

_Nicole_


End file.
